


A Friend You Haven't Met Yet

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Dimensional Travel, Gen, Grass Chūnin Exams, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: "You'venever metNara Shikako?" this unfamiliar version of Kankurō asks. "Oh man. Youhaveto see this recording."





	A Friend You Haven't Met Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/gifts).



The girl in the footage reaches the apex of her jump, turns, and uses a scroll to release a barrier of wind. Then she falls. She's subsumed by the sand, disappearing from view. She'll be terrified, of course. She'll thrash her exhausted limbs. She'll scream. 

Gaara pauses the video. He doesn't want to see her emerge, terrified and abraded. " _This_ is the person you think will help us?" 

Leaf ninja have forgiven Gaara much worse that what he's just watched his other self do to this girl, but... he's never had to ask Rock Lee for any favor quite so large. 

"I don't know about your version of Suna," Kankurō says, "but we don't have a seal master like her, so yeah. She's pretty much our only choice." 

"What will Leaf ask from us?" They'll have to hope that Leaf will negotiate, that they can pay the price demanded, and that Nara Shikako will do her duty. 

"A nice bottle of booze should talk Tsunade into it." 

"And the Nara?" 

Kankurō's eyes narrow, like he's looking for hidden meaning in Gaara's question. "Sparky will do it for free," he says, as if that should be obvious. "She's your friend. Or, other-you's friend, but that's probably close enough for a Leaf ninja, right?" 

Gaara looks between Kankurō and the paused tape, unsure what he's missing. 

"Oh," Kankurō says. "Yeah, you gotta see the end." He reaches across Gaara's personal space to start the video again. 

On the screen, the camera swings around wildly to focus on Gaara. The entire field around him has been transformed into a churned desert, full of ruined half-buried stone pillars. When Nara Shikako is released, she looks... relaxed. 

At the end of the video, she takes Gaara's hand and steps onto his sand platform without hesitation. 


End file.
